


Wish 1 Granted

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Series: 3 Wishes [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: Alex's wish is granted. A new boy is in town. A secret relationship is revealed. Also Marliza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to GoodShipsDontSink once again for helping me edit this. It's very rich in dialogue , but I plan for the future chapters to be more personal to the characters. Rose is my O.C. she's an a girl who is always close to John and the Schuyler sisters too sometimes. Her color is purple and her face claim is Sam P who is in the ensemble in Hamilton in Chicago.

Lafayette scrolled through his Twitter searching for something interesting. He laughed at the current Twitter feud between the two presidential candidates , glad he wasn’t going to voting this election. 

“Marquis,could you help me with something?” the principal  asked leaning over his desk as Laf shivered at the use of  his first name.

“Yeah, sure what’s up? He said looking up from his phone to see what the man was handing him. He liked being an assistant in the office, because; a) he didn’t necessarily like being around many, b) he got to hear all the teacher gossip, c) like all teenagers he just really liked being on his phone. The principal didn’t really make him do much, but the things he did make him do were tedious. For example, he once asked him to pick up eighteen venti coffees for the science club’s experiment. With the help of Alex,( who was running for student body and wanted to get on the principal’s side) he was able to borrow the family car and transport the goods.

“We’re having a new student show up, I was wondering if you could, I don’t know - show him around?”

“Sure..that’s fine. When is he going to get here?”

“Hey , I’m John, I came to enroll…”

Even Laf, who wasn’t really interested in many, couldn’t deny he was cute. He was tall, perhaps only an inch or two taller than Alex , but his slim figure made him seem a lot taller.

“Oh, hello we were just speaking of you! I’m Laf and this is Principal Ge-”

“Good morning, nice to see you boy .I hope you’ll love it here as we are focused on enriching the learning and attitude on our campus.”

“Dude you are  totally overselling it.” Laf cringed at George’s fancy front when talking to new staff or students. He may have had royal blood, but he definitely wasn’t anyone special on campus.“So do you start classes today?”

“No he has quite a few things to do, but you could give him a quick tour if he’d like to.”

“Sure Laf was it? I wouldn’t mind getting acquainted with things here..” John chuckled looking down at his feet after a while. He was obviously nervous and began fiddling with a turtle keychain on his backpack.

 

To:Alex  
From:Laf

Giving the new guy a tour…  
Received:8:31am

To Laf :  
From: Alex

What?    
Received:8:45 am

\----------

Laf cracked the door to the classroom open. “Ok so speed round; Ange who likes James who is over there, Maria and Eliza are smitten, James and Jeff -who isn't in this class right now are single.As well as I, Alex, and Peggy. Ange is strong, a little bossy, her sister Eliza is sweet and sensitive, and Peggy is the youngest in the grade and always knows all the drama, because she's so quiet. James does whatever Jeff or Thomas tells him to, and Maria is sassy and bold, but kind as well. Her ex, James Reynolds is atrocious, and luckily he was expelled.  
You've met me, so that's pretty much it for this side of the campus. Oh, and Thomas Paine is the newspaper editor, Charles Lee is sort of a jerk, but he's funny. He does the morning announcements and always lets just say, spills the tea. Samuel Seabury is the head of all activities for the grade, but not the class president. The campaigns are starting soon. Did I miss anyone?"

"Hmm, maybe Alex? Is he the guy with the longer hair who was talking to that girl, Eliza?"

"Oh yeah! He's like my best friend and he also sorta liked Eliza, when he first got here, but now they're just friends. He's really smart and funny and a little bit obnoxious at times, but once you get to know him, he's cool. Also, he might need a friend right now, because he's been really stressed and stuff lately and ugh. He won't even tell me what's wrong."

"Oh."

"Well I mean, only if you want to. I understand coming to a new school can be stressful. Where'd ya come from again?"

"South Carolina," He paused hoping Laf hadn't heard of his family.

"Oh, that’s not too bad- Alex came from Nevis!"

\----------

Eliza sat down trying to decide between b and c on her trigonometry quiz. She was making it up at lunch and still undecided when Maria came through the door.

"Excuse me, this young lady is taking a test. Please stay outside or go to lunch. She doesn't need to be bothered right now.Go on."

Eliza checked b and went up to her teacher to hand it in."Calm down, I'm done, I'm done."

"Are you sure honey- she probably distracted you.."

"I'm good." Eliza smiled then walked off with Maria. "You good? I'm so thankful my princess with shiny hair came to save me from the downward spiral of triangles and side lengths. However can I repay you?"

Maria laughed kissing Eliza on her cheek as she saw the teacher grimace behind her. Maria pierced her lips together and put her finger on her temple as if she was thinking about something. "Perhaps my fair maiden would like to accompany me to the movies tonight? The drive-in, it'll be so romantic, Liza."

"Yes, love. It's a date." Eliza said grabbing her phone from her purse to text her sisters of her plans.

To: Angelica ,Peggy  
From: Eliza  
Hey! Going on a date with Mar later…  
Received: 12:45am

To: Eliza, Peggy  
From: Angelica  
Aww, sweet. Have fun beauties  
Xoxo Angel  
Received: 12:50am

To: Eliza, Angelica  
From: Peggy  
How nice, I'm #single forlife  
Received: 12:55 am

To: Peggy,Eliza  
 From: Angelica  
 Chill out… So am I!  
 Received:12:57 am

\----------

"C'mon I have five minutes before I have to go to football practice. What did you want to tell me? "Thomas growled at James who was leaned up against him, and then felt bad for his tone, and went in to kiss him.

"Nevermind, Thomas. Have a good practice." Madison snapped at his boyfriend ignoring his affection.

"Please babe, I'm sorry for being a jerk. Just what if I'm late and someone comes looking for me and finds this. I-"

"I know, I know. That's exactly why I'm not telling you."

"Not telling me what? Please it'll kill me if I don't know.."Thomas tugged at James' coat pulling him closer, after he checked no one was near.

"That I love you, I don't want to hide this. We shouldn't have to.. You think everyone cares, Jeff, but look around no one barely bats an eye at Mar and Eliza, except you! You're your own problem."

 

 "I'm sorry." Jefferson choked out his words and kissed Madison before leaving him alone in his car. It broke his heart to see him hurt, but what could he do? They had shared everything together and a part of Thomas wanted to keep it all just between them.The other side of him wanted to make James happy, to finally feel comfortable with himself.

To: James  
From: Thomas  
I love you.  
Received: 4:28 pm

\----------  
The whole three wishes thing was a hoax. It had to be. There was no one for Alex, and he just was ungrateful of those that he had. He called George to tell him, that he had tried, only to hear the call busy tone.  
\-------  
John rubbed at his eyes and grabbed the clock next to his bed. It was four-thirty a little too early to wake up, but he was wide awake. He picked out an outfit to wear,feeling anxious about his first real day in this new environment. Yesterday after his tour, he had day dreamed of Alex while taking the countless exams and tests to properly place him in the school.

“Who’s the guy?”, his cousin had asked the second she looked at him.

“It’s no one, Rose! What made you think that?”John said, blushing like crazy.

“He must be gorgeous. I’m going to steal him.” Rose smiled laughing as she went to tickle John.

Rose had been living with John’s family for a while and was almost the only person John could tolerate at home.  She was in her second year at a local community college and was a very bright and bubbly type of person, which was definitely something John admired.

 

John got back into his bed and rolled over. He would need the energy later.

 

\----------

“Hey,” John said slumping his bag over the chair.

“So, do you like it here?”  Angelica asked leaning over to him, her face inquisitive.

“Yes, I know quite a lot of information on everyone already.”

“Oh really, do you? Well what do you know?”  What some might call bossy, gave her that edge that she needed, what some might say john lacked.

John laughed smiling at her. He appreciated the way she was determined for what she wanted. 

“Well..” He gestured  between her and James.

“What?” Her eyes went wide and John could tell it was true.”Okay, I won’t lie if you tell me something like that about you..I know there’s someone.”

“Ok,”John sunk in his chair, it was only second period and he already speaking of Alex. He leaned into Angelica’s shoulder so no one else would know. Did he trust her? Not exactly, but the only other person he knew was Laf and he wasn’t going to tell Alex’s supposed best friend that he found him attractive. “You know that guy-Alex?”

“Ugh, of course,” she laughed resting her head in her hands.

“What..What’s that mean? Do you know if he?”

“I don’t know, you never know with Alex. He’s just-he has that likeable quality, I wouldn’t doubt it though...So you going to ask him out?”

“Geez, it’s my second day.Can I get to know the guy at least?” John laughed a bit as he picked up his things. “I’ll see you later, I don’t have my next class in here.”

John left the room, feeling a bit relieved someone knew his secret.

 

“What was that all about?”Madison asked Angelica.

“Nothing!”

“Please tell me!”

“It’s not my business.”

“Pll-ease?” Madison begged. He hated being at of the loop, which was was a reason Jefferson and him were so great together.  Jefferson always knew everything, somehow.

“Oksothenewguylikesalex.”

 

“Wait really?”

\----------

“Jeff!”

“What dude?”

Madison rolled his eyes at the front Thomas was putting up. To the common student it would have been unnoticeable they were close they were, that only hours before Thomas was snuggled against him. 

“Come here for a second.”

Thomas crossed the hall to James’ locker watching him as he put his last things away.  
He was wearing a heathered brown shirt that was close to his complexion and Thomas couldn’t help ,but to let his guard down , to lean into James and smell the warm musk he was so used to.  
James grinned down at him.  “So you know that new guy?”

“Yes, John right,” Jeff said,suddenly impatient as he was snapped back to reality.

“Yeah,he likes Alex.”

“Wait really?” Jeff scoffed trying to picture them together.

“That’s what I said!”

“Thanks for telling me that- it could derail his whole campaign if he rejects him! It could-”

“That’s not what or why I was telling you. I meant how John’s bringing representation here.”

\---------

“So Madison told me that the new guy John adores little Alex.” Jefferson stood in the middle of the boy’s locker room with a knee on the bench as he put on some cooling gel on his bruises.

“No, he doesn’t. I don’t even know who you are talking about.” Alex snorted laughing as he changed back into his school clothes.

“I didn’t for him to tell you, Alex.”

Alex chuckled a bit confused, “It’s okay. I have like no idea what you’re talking about so..”

“Oh,” Laf sighed. “That’s the guy who I gave the tour. He did ask about you.”

“What’s little Alex  going to do? Someone has a crush on you,” Thomas jeered in trying to poke fun at Alex, making circles around him. “Is he your type?”

“Thomas stop.Just chill out,” Madison coaxed attempting to move Thomas away from Alex, who was starting to get mad.

“You aren’t my daddy, I don’t see why you’re telling me what to do. Stay out of this James.”

“Fine, I will.” James left the locker room annoyed. How could someone make fun of someone they didn’t even know? Someone who would probably understand them. Madison didn’t know if he could continue to be with someone who was so two faced. 

“Well Thomas, you pissed off your only friend and didn’t faze me. I don’t think your little plan worked!” Alex grinned and then left with Laf, leaving Thomas alone as the bell chimed.

_

Of course during the next class, Alex saw him. He was small and beautiful like a statue, something meaningful and symbolic. Thomas stormed in after them, because Murphy’s law would have them all in the same class, and have the teacher assign John to sit next to Alex.

When the class began ilex turned to his left sticking out his hand,“Hi, I’m Alex.” 

“I’m J-John, nice to meet you, Alex.” John smiled back meeting his extended hand with his.

“Ow-fuck John what in the hell was that?” Alex shook his hand mumbling swears as it stung.

“I’m pretty sure I somehow shocked the shit of your hand..”

“Aye John? I wouldn’t trust Angelica with something you don’t want me to know.”

“...”

“And in the future, I’d appreciate if you directed your comments about me to me so Thomas doesn’t catch wind of them.”

“So you heard-I’m sorry I didn’t think she’d say anything.” John reached his hands up to cover his blush.

“It’s okay John, I’m not mad or anything. For your sake- I’ll tell them everything was a misunderstanding. Well, thanks anyways .. I should start on my notes. Umm , I’ll write down my number for you so if you need anything, you can you know contact me.”

“Thanks Alex, I’m sorry I shocked and embarrassed you.”

“You didn’t embarrass me, you actually flattered me, but you did shock the hell out of my hand,”

“Yeah I have no idea why that happened. There’s not even carpet in here.”

“True and weird. Anyways, Good luck at this school aka hell.”Alexander awkwardly attempted to pause the conversation not wanted to admit that he really needed to focus on his work.

“Actually, I have a feeling it won’t be so bad.”

\---------- 

Alex relaxed the second he got home, flopping on the bed  when he felt his left pocket vibrate.

“Heylo?”

“It’s George. I need updates.”

“I’m not even sure this isn’t some gimmick, It sounds crazy.”

“I know you used a wish.Don’t lie.”

“What? You said you didn’t-that you wouldn’t know.”

“I lied. But I don’t know what it was about, so spill it.”

“I wished for someone, that’s it..”

“Anything unusual happen today?”

“Not that I can think of..”

“Okay, one last time are you sure? It’s crucial that you tell me.”

“This guy shocked me really bad. I tried not to act like it hurt, but my arm hurt for like an hour after.It was really strange.”

“Bingo!”

“Huh?”

“Your wish number one has been granted.” George couldn’t help, but to laugh. Hadn’t he warned him of the consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like more scenes or less? How are the ships portrayed and do you like it? Also what should be going on with all the single people? Do Rose and Herc attend the same school? Is the principal a king? Are there Hamilton references all over this? You tell me! Comment & Kudos. Thanks


End file.
